Just Like You
by PaddyWhacked080
Summary: A song fic I wrote to Three Day's Grace Just Like You. I thought it went perfect with a little 'father and son' story! R'n'R!


**A.N.- A little song fic for ya from Three Days Grace. I absolutely love this band. Anyways, read and review!!**

_

* * *

_

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

I'd rather not. Seeing how you really could be mean… no that's a childish word. It pales in comparison to the real you. You are cold. You are heartless. You have no feeling of guilt or remorse. Those are the traits you lack… that I own.

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

You came to power by shoving uncle out of the way after his only son, Lu Ten, had died. Fighting for you. Fighting for this nation. And when he felt guilt, when he felt depression creeping up from his very core, you push him away and convince grandfather to let you take his place on the throne.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

I remember looking up to your face as you loomed over me. I was on my knees, begging for your forgiveness. But of course you gave none. When I felt white hot searing engulf my face, after I had recovered in my bedroom to see Uncle Iroh crying in joy to see my eyes open, I knew I could never be like you.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way_

Firebending was one way you resorted to torment me. You would push me so hard I fell to the ground in exhaustion. I couldn't learn anymore. You put me through the most rigorous training, the most difficult courses. You knew I couldn't accomplish them, and yet you pushed on, never letting up.

When uncle would teach me I could tell the difference. His kind encouraging words replaced your harsh, tear jerking comments aimed to beat me down.

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

Cold… ruthless. Those words paint a picture in my head; a picture of a one hundred year war, with you and grandfather leading the army.

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

You are weak. You are senseless. Sending an entire legion of soldiers out just so you could feel secure enough about obtaining that little spit of land; that is senseless. You are weak in sacrificing so many lives to ensure that yours will live on longer.

I suppose you thought you were a father figure, you were wrong. You only stood in my way of accomplishing my dream. To earn your love and respect. Instead of praising me and whispering encouraging words like mom did, you yelled at me and beat me until I was bruised and bloody.

I saw that night as I lay in my bed, a heavy bandage shielding a good portion of my face, I knew then I could never be like you.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

I saw then, you were the exact opposite of the _man_ I wanted to become.

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to_

Throughout your life, you had the support of grandfather, many nobles, the people of the fire nation. They supported your rule until you towed them into this war. They trusted and believed in you. You were certainly not alone. I am alone now.

No, I'm wrong. I'm not alone. I have uncle, a caring father figure that I never had. I have Aang, the Avatar, who is my pupil and very much like a younger brother. Sokka, he's just a dope, but when the time calls, he could be a friend. Toph, what can I say, she's the supporter for the family. And finally, Katara. The most beautiful, loving, caring human being I have ever met since mom. She loves me for Zuko, not Prince Zuko, not Ex-Prince Zuko- forever banished from the fire nation. She sees me as Zuko, the Avatar's friend, her brother's rival, and finally as her lover.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

To be just like you, that's a disgrace, disgusting and repulsive.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Just watch Fire Lord Ozai, I will be the best Fire Lord this Nation has ever seen.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

I know now, I could never be just like you.

* * *

**A.N.- Good? Bad? Eh? I dont care what you think, just review! I'm getting really sad right now; hardly anyone reviews and really, if you guys dont review I'm just going to go do my homework like a good little slave.**

-Andy


End file.
